Avoiding Kai-kun
by Brave orange blossom
Summary: One day after the Link Joker incident, Aichi starts avoiding Kai-kun. Kai-kun tries not to get upset by it convinced it is his imagination but when Aichi keeps avoiding him, he gets bothered by it. Why is Aichi avoiding Kai-kun? What will happen when Kai-kun finally confronts Aichi? Set after Link Joker. No spoilers. Ignores Legion Mate Hen. Kaichi/Kaiai. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard

**Pairing: **Aichi x Kai (Kaichi/Kaiai)

**Author Notes: **Once again, I'm sorry guys. I am working on some of my other stories though they may take some more time. But I wanted to get this plot bunny out of my head while it was still fresh. Plus after all the happy Kaichis we got in the latest episode, it seemed fitting to post this. Set after Link Joker. No spoilers. Ignores Legion Mate Hen. Oneshot.

I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Avoiding Kai-kun**

Kai Toshiki walked to Card Capital after school with his school bag resting against the back of his shoulder like always. The brunet had his normal mask up on his face. Miwa Taishi was beside him talking about what happened at school and about their club activities. After the Link Joker incident, everything returned to normal. It was as if nothing serious happened in their city at all. They attended school, club and hung out at Card Capital with their other friends.

Maybe the only difference was that Kai felt like he was smiling around Sendou Aichi more. Usually it was whenever they were alone which didn't happen often but whenever it did happen, the brunet was happy for the alone time with the blue haired boy. He was sure that if he did that when the others were around, everybody (mainly Miwa) would tease him about it. The blond already teased him and joked with him enough as it was. He didn't want to add more to the growing pile of things the blond could tease him about.

No… That wasn't the only difference in Kai's life. He didn't know when or how it happened but somehow he had fallen in love with Aichi. Did he always have these feelings for the smaller boy and just didn't know what they were? He didn't know. The brunet had tried denying his feelings and ignoring them but it didn't work. All he knew was that ever since he had fallen in love with Aichi, he has had to push himself more than ever not to slip up around the smaller boy.

That was one thing he had come to terms with about his feelings for Aichi. There was no way the other felt the same as him (especially after what Kai did during the Link Joker incident) so he was planning on keeping his feelings a secret. He would never confess. He didn't deserve the smaller boy. If Aichi would be happy with someone else, then he wouldn't stand in the other's way. He wanted the blue haired boy to be happy even if it meant their relationship might be damaged if Aichi found somebody special to him. If Aichi was happy, then he would be happy.

If anybody deserved happiness especially after all that he has been through since getting into Vanguard, it was Aichi.

ZZZ

"Good afternoon," Miwa called out as they entered Card Capital.

"Welcome," Tokura Misaki said from behind the front counter. She had her school uniform and the shop's apron on. For once, she didn't have a book with her. Instead, she had her deck out and was looking through it. After greeting them, she looked down at her deck once more.

Miwa walked over to the front counter curious about what Misaki was up to.

Kai on the other hand let his eyes look around the shop as he walked over to an empty table. He wondered if Aichi was in the shop. He blinked a surprised look briefly making its way onto his face as he spotted the blue haired boy sitting near the back of the store. The brunet was about to ignore it assuming Aichi was in the middle of a card fight at the moment but then noticed something odd.

The blue haired boy was alone. Not only was he alone, the other's head was resting on the table as if he was tired.

Now curious and getting concerned about his best friend, his green eyes glanced over to the front counter. After seeing Miwa still there talking to Misaki, he quickly made up his mind.

The brunet quickly changed courses heading to the back of the store instead of the empty table he was originally heading to. A few moments later, he arrived at Aichi's table surprised to see that the other boy really was alone. The blue haired boy didn't even have his deck out.

He sat across from Aichi wondering if he was asleep. The other hadn't even moved since he laid his eyes on him. _Act normal. _"Yo, Aichi," He said managing not to let any of the concern he was feeling seep into his voice. Inwardly he felt relieved. That was a normal typical response for him. With that, the blue haired boy wouldn't get any strange thoughts about him.

Aichi's head shot off the table like a rocket eyes wide as he looked at the brunet sitting across from him. "E-Eh?! K-Kai-kun? When did you get here?" His cheeks were pink as he looked at the other. He was dressed in his school uniform.

Aichi heard him. That was good. He still didn't have any answers yet though. "… Not too long ago," Kai said blinking at Aichi's reaction. What kind of reaction was that? Did he surprise the other?

"I-I see. Eh?" Aichi looked around the area where they were at then looked at Kai. "Where is Miwa-kun? Didn't he come with you?"

The brunet shoved his irritated feeling aside. He had no reason to be jealous. He knew Aichi saw Miwa as a close friend. Kai and Miwa were almost always together so it was no surprise that the smaller boy asked about him. But he couldn't help feeling irritated. He was the one who was with Aichi right now. Not _Miwa_. "… Ah. He is talking to Tokura right now," He muttered.

"I-I see," The blue haired boy murmured looking down at the table.

Kai frowned as he looked at the other boy. He was worried about him. Where was the other's warm smile? Normally, he would always get a warm smile and a happy reaction from Aichi whenever he showed up. Aichi was acting strangely. Not wanting to make it seem like he was worried about him, he took out his deck case. "… Fight me, Aichi," He said taking his deck out of its case.

Aichi looked up from the table looking surprised. The brunet had expected that look. Usually the smaller boy was the one who would request a fight of him, not the other way around. But the brunet didn't care about that. All he wanted was a fun card fight with his rival. Maybe fighting him would make Aichi feel better?

The brunet placed his starting Vanguard face down on the Vanguard circle then started shuffling. He was expecting Aichi's eyes to light up and agree to fight him. Maybe he would get just a nod or murmured agreement since the other wasn't feeling well. He didn't think for one second that Aichi would refuse to fight him.

"I-I'm sorry, Kai-kun. I can't fight you," Aichi said looking back down at the table.

This meant when Aichi refused, it came as a shock to the older boy. His eyes widened looking at the boy in front of him. Did Aichi just… refuse? His hand placed his deck down not noticing that he placed it on the wrong spot. "… Aichi. Are you alright?" Was the other boy sick? Maybe the smaller boy was about to leave for the day?

The smaller boy looked up at Kai a sad smile on his face. The brunet felt his heart hurt at the sight of that sad smile. What was that smile doing on his face? It didn't belong there. "I'm sorry, Kai-kun. I'm alright. Sorry to worry you."

_If you are alright then… _"Why?" Kai asked.

"… I'm sorry," Aichi said grabbing his school bag and getting up from his seat.

The older boy watched shocked as the blue haired boy walked away from him. By the time he pulled himself together and got to his feet to go after Aichi, the smaller boy was already gone. Kai cursed and sat down. Maybe today wasn't a good day for Aichi? But if he was busy, why come to Card Capital if he couldn't fight anybody?

Before he could think more on what happened, Miwa walked up to the table. "There you are. What are you doing sitting back here? And was that Aichi who just left in a hurry?" He looked down at the mat on the table then sat down across from his best friend. "Were you about to fight someone?"

Feeling frustrated that he couldn't help Aichi feel better or fight him, Kai looked away irritated. "… Ah. Aichi."

Miwa's eyes widened. "Eh?! What happened? Did you say something that hurt him _again_?"

Kai's eyes narrowed at the emphasis on 'again'. _That_ he felt was uncalled for. While it was true he had hurt Aichi in the past, he hadn't hurt him lately. The Link Joker incident rose up unbidden in his mind making him curl his fingers into a fist. The brunet hurt Aichi a lot during that incident and he felt horribly guilty over it. He only felt worse as he remembered that Aichi forgave him for everything that he did. Where did Aichi get his huge heart from?

The blond raised an eyebrow confused over Kai's silence. "Kai?"

"… I don't know. He ran away after refusing to fight me."

The blond's eyes widened once more. "Eh?! Refused to— Aichi— _That _Aichi did?!" He was tempted to say something about karma but decided not to at the last second. He wasn't that mean.

Kai noticed the other's shocked tone and felt glad he wasn't the only one feeling that way. That didn't mean he was going to show that though. "… He is probably busy today. I can always fight him another day." That was right. He could always fight Aichi tomorrow. Maybe the smaller boy would feel better and smile that warm smile that Kai loved at him?

The blond raised an eyebrow at the other's normal tone and smiled sheepishly. Now he felt like he was overreacting. He was sure Kai felt the same as him even if he wasn't showing it on his face. "That is true. But he didn't tell you that he was busy or anything? Why come to Card Capital if he wasn't going to fight anybody?"

"… No, he didn't tell me anything. I don't know." That was what bothered Kai. No matter how busy Aichi was, he should've at least let him know that he was busy or that they would fight the next day. What bothered him the most though was that the only smile he got from the blue haired boy was a sad smile. Why a sad smile? Was he sad that he couldn't fight him or was it something else?

"That is weird and unlike Aichi. Cheer up, Kai. There is always tomorrow. But… were you going to fight with your deck like that?"

The brunet looked at him irritated that the other told him to cheer up then looked down at the card mat where Miwa was looking. His eyes widened a little at seeing his deck in the wrong spot. His hand reached out grabbing his deck, starting Vanguard and placed them into his deck case. "… That is none of your business," He muttered coldly standing up. After grabbing his school bag and slipping the deck case into his pocket, he started walking away from the table feeling embarrassed that Miwa noticed his mistake.

Miwa sweat dropped. He guessed pointing out the other's mistake and telling him to cheer up was a little much. His hand reached up to the back of his head scratching it sheepishly. The blond could only hope that Aichi would come by Card Capital and fight Kai tomorrow.

ZZZ

Kai glanced at the doors to Card Capital wondering if a certain blue haired boy would walk in. He was currently wearing a blue long sleeved v neck shirt that was tucked in and had its sleeves rolled up almost to his elbows, an open crimson vest over it that stopped to a little over his waist, gray pants, a black belt and brown boots that reached mid-calf. He was sitting at a table near the front of the shop with Miwa. It was the weekend and usually Aichi would walk in the shop in the morning. But it was the middle of the afternoon now and still no sign of Aichi. His eyes looked at Katsuragi Kamui who was by the front counter talking to Misaki. Kamui had a grin on his face as he talked to the other and Misaki nodded also speaking every so often. The brunet's sharp eyes noticed how Kamui and Misaki would glance at the doors every so often no doubt hoping Aichi would walk through.

Misaki was currently wearing a light green long sleeved v neck shirt that was tucked in and stopped right after her elbows. The shirt had holes just after her shoulders exposing the skin there. She was wearing her key around her neck like normal, a navy blue open vest over her shirt that stopped just below her chest, a black belt that had an x buckle on it, white shorts and purple boots that reached mid-calf.

"Worried?" Miwa, who was sitting in front of him, asked. He had a teasing grin on his face but Kai noticed the worried look in his eyes. The blond was worried about the blue haired boy as well. Miwa was currently wearing a white hooded long sleeved jacket that was buttoned up except for the bottom revealing the purple shirt tucked in underneath. The jacket had red stripes extending from his collar all the way down to the end of the sleeves on each side and two red rectangular buttons on the front near the top of the jacket. His jacket stopped a few inches past his waist. He was also wearing gray pants and purple shoes.

"… About what?" The brunet tried to play dumb. His act was ruined as he glanced at the doors again noticing how Miwa's eyebrow rose as he looked at him. Kai cursed to himself. So much for playing dumb. "… No, I'm not. He'll probably walk through any moment." Lying about his feelings was definitely a better choice.

"Uh huh. Sure Kai. You do know that I can tell that you are lying, right?"

_Damn it. _Well to be fair, Kai was doing a horrible job of hiding his feelings. But that didn't mean he would give up quietly. "Shut up," He muttered looking down at the table.

Miwa shook his head. Kai was hopeless. "You know Kai," He began getting the other's attention as he looked up from the table. "It is okay to admit that you are worried. With how he was acting yesterday, I'm sure getting to fight him today would be—"He stopped talking as the brunet glowered at him. "Stop glowering at me. I didn't say anything," The blond said looking away just to be safe.

_Liar. _Kai opened his mouth to speak but the words died in his throat as the person they were talking about walked into the shop. It wasn't just the fact that Aichi had walked in that made him unable to speak. He felt his hand curl into a fist as he noticed the bruise on the other's face. _Who did that to him? I'll __**kill **__them! _He seethed inwardly.

Miwa nervously looked at the brunet and upon noticing the look of murder on his face flinched. He hadn't said anything that bad, did he? He blinked a few times only just now noticing the other's eyes weren't looking at him anymore. The blond turned around eyes widening as he saw the same sight as Kai. He hastily got out of his seat and walked over so that he could join Kamui and Misaki who had approached the blue haired boy with looks of concern on their faces.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Sorry I'm late," Aichi smiled at them either not noticing the looks of concern or choosing not to notice. He was wearing an open white jacket that revealed the pink turtleneck he was wearing underneath, blue pants and black shoes.

Kai got up from his seat his hands in his pockets as he walked over to join the others. He could still feel the anger from earlier but was careful not to let it show. "… What happened, Aichi?" He asked a concerned tone almost seeping into his voice.

Aichi smiled sheepishly looking down at the ground. "I'm fine. Sorry I worried you guys. I-I wasn't looking where I was going."

The brunet watched as the others exchanged worried looks. He could deduce what happened from Aichi's words. The blue haired boy wasn't looking where he was going and accidentally bumped into someone. Aichi apologized but the other person was still angry and decided to hit Aichi because of it. Kai could still feel the anger. He wanted to track that person down and kill them for hurting Aichi.

As if reading his mind, Miwa placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reproachful look. It was if he was silently telling him not to use violence. The brunet noticed the anger in the blond's eyes as the other gripped his shoulder. Miwa was angry that somebody hurt Aichi as well.

Kai shrugged off the other's hand and looked away irritated. His ears picked up Kamui and Misaki talking to their friend and Aichi responding. His eyes looked at the blue haired boy noticing how the other was embarrassed. He felt most of his anger melt away at the sight. Aichi was probably uncomfortable with all of the attention even if it was out of concern and care for him. His eyes glanced over at the Standing Fight Tables. They were currently unoccupied which the brunet took as a good sign. "… Aichi," He spoke up during a period of silence between the friends.

The blue haired boy glanced up at Kai then returned to looking at the floor. "What is it, Kai-kun?"

Kai was confused as to why the other wasn't looking at him. Was Aichi still feeling embarrassed? "… Fight me, Aichi."

Like the day before, the brunet was expecting Aichi's eyes to light up and agree. "I-I can't, Kai-kun. I'm sorry."

The brunet could feel his heart drop at the words. Why? Why did Aichi keep refusing? Did he do something wrong?

"Onii-san, is something wrong? You always agree to fight Kai," Kamui said looking worried. He was currently wearing a long sleeved shirt that was mainly red but had crimson around the collar and crimson sleeves. He was wearing an orange short sleeved hooded jacket over the tucked in shirt that was open and had black stripes extending from his collar to the end of the short sleeves that circled around the bottom on each side. His jacket stopped a few inches past his waist. He was also wearing a black belt, blue pants and red boots that stopped a few inches above his ankles.

"I'm sorry, Kai-kun. I'm sorry, everyone. But I can't explain. I-I-I… have to leave. I'll see you tomorrow," Aichi said a miserable look on his face. Before anyone could speak up and stop him, the blue haired boy ran out of the shop not looking behind him.

Instead of trying to go after Aichi, Kamui turned to face Kai. "What did you do? You must have hurt Onii-san _again_ somehow!" A glare was on his face as he accused the older boy.

Like the day before, Kai's eyes narrowed at the emphasis on 'again'. Instead of replying to the younger boy, the brunet walked past him ignoring the other's shout and exited the shop. The brunet didn't feel like fighting anymore now that Aichi most likely wasn't going to come back until tomorrow.

The brunet walked by the park intending on taking a nap on his bench. His eyes widened a little at spotting Aichi sitting on the steps near the pond. Determined to remain calm despite the mix of emotions he was feeling, he walked up to the blue haired boy. It reminded him of the time he talked to Aichi about the Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin and Kagero clans disappearing. "Yo, Aichi," He said stopping on the top step.

The blue haired boy's eyes widened at the voice immediately getting up and wiping the dirt off of his clothes. "K-Kai-kun? Um, I'm sorry I couldn't fight you at Card Capital," He said looking at the ground.

"… Ah. Let's fight now then," Kai said hoping Aichi would agree this time. It struck him as odd that the smaller boy kept avoiding his eyes. Maybe he was imagining things? Even though the other had changed a lot since they first met, he was still a shy person. Kai understood that but the other boy being shy around him? That was odd.

"I'm sorry but I can't."

"… Can't or won't? What's wrong?" Kai asked. He was starting to get frustrated at the other's refusal to fight him. Why couldn't they fight?

"N-Nothing is wrong, Kai-kun. I… just can't fight you right now," Aichi murmured. "I have to leave." He started climbing the steps but tripped over the top step.

The older boy's eyes widened a little and grabbed the other boy by his shoulders stopping him from falling. "Are you alright?" He checked the other for injuries just in case.

"U-Un. I'm alright," Aichi murmured. He hesitantly looked up and upon noticing Kai was touching him, his cheeks turned pink immediately breaking free of the other's grip.

The older boy reached out for the smaller boy but it was too late. Aichi tripped over a step as he was walking backwards and fell into the pond. Luckily, the steps weren't high so it was unlikely the other got hurt but Kai was still worried. "… Aichi."

Aichi winced as he sat in the pond. That… wasn't a smart move. His eyes looked up eyes widening as he saw Kai standing on the last step reaching a hand out to him. He paled and after getting to his feet, climbed the steps and ran away from Kai.

The brunet blinked immediately turning around and about to call out to Aichi but it was too late as the blue haired boy disappeared from sight. He let his hand fall back to his side feeling confused.

What was that about?

ZZZ

As much as he tried to hide it, Kai's bad mood showed on his face a dangerous aura surrounding him. He was currently at Card Capital in his casual clothes. He was sitting at a table near the back of the store alone. His eyes narrowed as he saw Aichi fighting Miwa at one of the Standing Fight Tables. The past few days, Aichi had been avoiding him. They rarely met up as it was but lately, Kai hadn't been able to spend even a few minutes with the blue haired boy. Aichi would always run away each time he approached him and if he touched him, the other would jump and recoil like he burned him. The odd thing was Aichi's face kept turning pink whenever he touched him.

The brunet didn't understand why Aichi was avoiding him. Was it like what Miwa and Kamui said? Did he hurt Aichi somehow lately without realizing it? If so, the older boy didn't know what he had done but he would like to find out. The problem was every time he tried to ask Aichi about it, the other boy would run off before he asked.

Kai got up from his seat and walked over to where Miwa and Aichi were determined to speak to the blue haired boy after his fight ended.

Miwa looked up eyes widening as he saw the brunet approaching. "Yo, Kai! Are you curious how our fight is going?" He grinned at him. His grin faltered a little as he noticed the other's bad mood.

Kai's eyes narrowed. He had noticed how the smaller boy's body tensed at hearing his name. His eyes watched as Aichi noticeably flinched as he went to stand by Miwa.

Miwa noticed Aichi's flinch and glanced towards his best friend who was standing beside him now. Instead of saying anything though, the blond looked at Aichi. "Wasn't it your turn, Aichi?"

The blue haired boy's eyes widened. "T-That is right. I'm sorry, Miwa-kun. My turn. Draw," He said hastily standing his units and drawing a card from his deck. As Aichi's turn continued, Miwa gave Kai a confused look when the smaller boy wasn't looking.

It was obvious what the blond was asking him but Kai ignored the blond unable to give any answers and not wanting to let his best friend know what was wrong. It had nothing to do with the blond anyway.

The fight continued with Miwa trying to relax Aichi and trying to bring the good mood from before back. Before Kai joined them, Aichi was his normal cheerful self. The blue haired boy was now nervous and it was apparent he was on edge with Kai nearby. It bothered the brunet. Kai was sure that if Aichi wasn't in the middle of a fight right now, he would have run away from him.

What had he done to warrant Aichi avoiding him? When it was first going on, Kai didn't want to believe it and thought it was just his imagination. As it continued though, he noticed that the other boy _was _avoiding him. It was ridiculous to think especially with Aichi right in front of him but he missed the smaller boy. Yes, it was because of Kai that they hardly talked to each other or even hung out that much in the past so he could only blame himself but… The brunet missed the other boy's presence. He had told himself to give up on his love for Aichi. He was happy being best friends with the boy. But his heart wouldn't let him give up. The brunet felt really hurt and unhappy that Aichi was avoiding him. Before Aichi started avoiding him, he could at least see the smaller boy and be happy that he was happy even if he didn't get to talk to him that day. But now…

Kai blinked getting pulled out of his thoughts as Aichi delivered Miwa's sixth damage.

"What a shame. I lost again. It was fun though! We should fight again soon, Aichi!" Miwa grinned at the smaller boy in front of him.

\"Y-Yes. It was fun. Thank you very much for fighting me Miwa-kun. We should," The smaller boy said hastily gathering his cards together.

Miwa blinked a few times looking confused. "Are you late for something, Aichi?"

Kai looked away irritated. He knew what was going on. Aichi was trying to run away from him again. This time though… Kai wouldn't let him escape.

"E-Eh? N-No, I— Um, I mean— Y-Yes, I am. I'm sorry, Miwa-kun. K-Kai-kun. I-I'll see you tomorrow," Aichi said placing his deck into his deck case. He put the deck case into the deck holder on his waist then started running away from the table. The blue haired boy stopped for a few moments to say good bye to Misaki and the rest of his friends then ran out of the shop.

Miwa blinked a few times. "What was that about?" The blond watched as Kai started walking. "Oi, Kai!" The brunet ignored him and walked out of the shop going in the same direction Aichi went in.

Kai walked to the park almost certain he would find Aichi there. It didn't take long to find the blue haired boy. This time the other boy was sitting on the park bench they sat on before the Vanguard Fight Circuit started. The brunet noticed how Aichi was looking at the ground a sad look on his face.

Aichi's ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming closer. His head shot up looking over to see Kai approaching the bench. His eyes widened getting up from the bench and starting to run away once more. But he didn't get a chance as the brunet grabbed his wrist and held on tight to it. The blue haired boy's cheeks turned pink as he stopped moving his eyes wide. The brunet was so fast.

_Finally_. Finally Kai caught the blue haired boy before the other could run away. He wasn't going to waste his chance and risk Aichi running again. Even while holding on tight to his wrist, Aichi started moving desperate for him to let go so that he could run away. Before he even tried broaching the subject of Aichi avoiding him, he had to make sure the other wouldn't run away from him. "… Come with me," He commanded. His eyes were narrowed and there was a stern look on his face.

The blue haired boy stopped moving and flinched. Even he could tell Kai was in a bad mood. Was that his fault? Aichi's mouth opened to give his response but it wouldn't have mattered what he said as Kai pulled him by his wrist and started walking off somewhere with him. It was clear the brunet wasn't giving him any choice in the matter.

As they walked, Aichi tried to get the brunet to let go but Kai kept a firm grip on his wrist. A frown was on the older boy's face the whole time as they walked. Kai took Aichi to his apartment the blue haired boy making a surprised noise at the sight of it. Was this Kai's place? He was going to see what it looked like? The brunet unlocked his door, opened it then gestured for Aichi to go in. "I'm sorry for intruding. Please excuse me," The blue haired boy murmured out of custom and pleasantry. His feet didn't move though. His eyes looked at the ground trying to get Kai to let go again.

Kai's eye twitched starting to get impatient. Aichi wasn't making things easy for him. That was fine with him. He was known not to show mercy on his opponents when fighting. This wasn't a fight but with Aichi being as resistant as he was, he had no choice but to show no mercy as well. Hopefully the other would forgive him afterwards.

… That was a stupid thought. Of course Aichi would forgive him. Aichi forgave him for everything. Something Kai didn't deserve but he knew that was just part of who Aichi was.

The brunet walked into his apartment pulling the smaller boy with him. The smaller boy resisted the whole time trying to break free but was unsuccessful. Kai closed the door behind him and locked it. "… Take off your shoes. We're going to have a talk," He commanded taking off his shoes and putting on the slippers. His free hand took out a pair of guest slippers and placed them on the floor in front of Aichi. Noticing the other wasn't moving, he pulled the other by the wrist hard.

Aichi let out a surprised noise as he fell forward and bumped into Kai's chest. His eyes widened cheeks flushing pink as he noticed he was touching the other's chest. He immediately tried to put distance between them which failed as Kai wouldn't let go.

"… Now, Aichi."

The blue haired boy's eyes looked down at the floor guiltily. He reluctantly took off his shoes and put on the guest slippers. He hoped the other boy took this as his sign of giving up. Aichi wasn't actually giving up though. If the brunet let go of his wrist, he would run away as fast as he could.

Kai wasn't stupid. He knew as soon as he let go of Aichi's wrist, the other would bolt away from him. The brunet had to be on his guard. He walked further into his apartment making Aichi follow him and took them over to his bed. Noticing how the blue haired boy wasn't doing anything but looking at the floor, the brunet made him sit. Kai sat down next to him unsure how to bring up the topic he wanted to talk about. "… Tell me why," He muttered aware he was being vague.

Aichi blinked a few times a confused look on his face. "E-Eh? What are you talking about?" His eyes glanced up at the brunet then resumed looking at the floor.

"… Tell me why you are avoiding me," Kai said not aware of what he was saying. Aichi and Kai's eyes widened. That was blunt. The brunet cursed inwardly. Why was he so socially awkward?

The blue haired boy's eyes shot up to look at Kai. "Y-You are wrong. I-I'm not— That isn't— I-I'm not avoiding you," He murmured his eyes looking at the floor once more.

"Why don't you try saying that while looking at me?" Kai asked irritated the other was avoiding his eyes. He couldn't believe Aichi was lying to him. It made him angry.

"I-I'm not avoiding you. I told you before. I've just been busy. I'm sorry, Kai-kun," The smaller boy said.

"You and I both know that is a lie. Tell me why you are avoiding me. I did or said something wrong again, right?" Kai's irritated tone dissolved into an almost regretful tone as he spoke. That was what was going on, right? He didn't know why Aichi would avoid him for any other reason but that. Still, the blue haired boy avoiding him was something that never happened before.

"You... Kai-kun did nothing wrong. I'm sorry but I can't explain," The other boy said giving up. Kai could see through all of his lies so it was better to tell the truth since he was caught.

"… Why can't you explain? You can talk to me, Aichi," Kai muttered a bitter tone in his voice.

"I know I can and I appreciate it, Kai-kun. Thank you. You can talk to me as well. But right now… It is something I can't explain. Kai-kun did nothing wrong though. Everything is my fault," Aichi said. He felt guilty that he was worrying the other boy but he couldn't talk to him about what was going on.

"Tell me what is wrong then. Let me help you," The brunet said. He tightened his grip on the other's wrist making Aichi wince. Kai's eyes widened and immediately loosened his grip not wanting to hurt the smaller boy.

But that was the wrong thing to do. Aichi hastily removed Kai's grip on his wrist, got up from the bed and started running to Kai's front door. Just like before though, Kai (with amazing speed) got up and managed to grab his wrist this time pinning him to the wall. The smaller boy's eyes widened as the brunet held his wrists above his head. He shook his head leaning back against the wall trying to dissolve into it as the brunet got closer to him. The smaller boy was getting close to his breaking point. It scared him as he didn't want to tell the brunet what was wrong. He was probably ruining their friendship right now.

"I've had enough. If it really isn't my fault then why are you avoiding me?" Kai's voice was low but had a dangerous tone to it. "Tell me right now, Aichi," He commanded getting closer to the other.

Aichi struggled in his grip eyes wide looking like he was about to panic. Kai's eyes noticed how the smaller boy's cheeks were pink. "I-I can't! Kai-kun did nothing wrong. That is the truth. Please, Kai-kun. Please let me go," Aichi cried desperately as his eyes noticed how close Kai was to him.

The brunet's eyes narrowed. Couldn't the other boy tell that he was in a bad mood because of him? That was evidence enough that this was bothering him. It bothered him enough to go after the smaller boy and ask (He commanded Aichi to tell him but that wasn't the point) him about it. His eyes didn't fail to notice as Aichi flinched each time he moved in closer. The other looked like he was about to panic. Kai almost felt bad for the other as he truly didn't want to do this to Aichi either but the smaller boy left him with no choice.

Aichi let out a startled yelp as Kai grabbed him and pushed him down on his bed. The smaller boy couldn't move though as the older boy quickly got on top of him his wrists above his head. "K-Kai-kun. What—"The smaller boy managed to squeak out feeling the full force of the other's dangerous glare.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Aichi. Tell me why you are avoiding me or I won't let you go."

The blue haired boy's eyes looked down his face pink. "I-I can't."

"… _Aichi_."

The blue haired boy shivered at the other's warning tone but shook his head. "I can't tell you, Kai-kun. You'll hate me if I do," He said. His eyes widened realizing belatedly what he just said out loud. His hands struggled to break free so that he could cover his mouth but Kai wouldn't let go.

The brunet made sure to keep his grip on the other's wrists tight so that the other couldn't break free. His sharp eyes would notice if Aichi was in pain and he would adjust his grip accordingly as he didn't want to hurt his best friend. "I would hate you? Nothing could make me hate you. Why don't you just tell me what the problem is?"

Tears started forming in the younger boy's eyes. He looked up at Kai. Kai's eyes widened a little at the sight of the tears and the fact that Aichi was finally looking at him. Before he could say or do anything though, Aichi opened his mouth. "The problem is that… I-I love you, Kai-kun," Aichi said. His eyes closed. He… confessed his feelings to Kai. He had reached his breaking point. The blue haired boy was scared that the brunet would hate him because of these feelings.

Kai's eyes widened at the confession feeling shocked. Aichi _loved _him? But he didn't deserve the other's love. His eyes watched as the younger boy's tears started falling. The brunet felt guilty that the other was crying because of him. "… Aichi, open your eyes," He muttered. Kai knew what he had to do. He only hoped the smaller boy wouldn't hold it against him.

The smaller boy hesitantly opened his eyes and looked at Kai. The brunet leaned in and kissed his lips. Aichi froze as Kai kissed him. The brunet wondered why the other wasn't reciprocating and tried to tilt his head to kiss the other better but as he leaned in more, his forehead hit the smaller boy's.

Aichi and Kai winced at the pain, the brunet leaning away. "Sorry," Kai muttered looking away feeling embarrassed. He felt bad he messed up the kiss.

Aichi's face turned red. Kai… _Kai _just kissed him! Before he could give in to the hope and the happiness, he looked at the brunet. "K-Kai-kun… Why?" The smaller boy had to know the other's answer. An embarrassed and confused look was on his face as he spoke.

The brunet's eyes looked back at the smaller boy. Even though the question was vague, the older boy understood what he was asking. He could see the question in the other's eyes as well. His head turned to look at the smaller boy. "… Isn't it obvious? About Aichi… I love you." No matter how much he wanted to look away (Kai felt so embarrassed saying those three important words out loud. Aichi must have felt the same way when confessing), his eyes continued to look at his best friend so that he could see the other's reaction.

The blue haired boy's face was red, his face wet with his tears and a surprised look was on his face. Before Kai could start worrying though, Aichi's special smile graced his face. The brunet's heart which had been racing before started pounding as he looked at that smile on the other's face.

_That smile… _Kai recognized it as the other's special smile. The smile that was reserved only for _him_. If he didn't watch Aichi as much as he did and look at his smiles, he was sure he wouldn't be able to tell it apart from his other smiles. But he did. He _knew _that smile. There was no way he could put it into words how happy he was to see that smile. A smile went onto his face as he looked at Aichi. His grip on Aichi's wrists loosened unknowingly.

The blue haired boy's chest filled with warmth and happiness as he looked at Kai's smile. Seeing his chance, he tugged his wrists free; immediately wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck and pulled him down. Kai's eyes widened a little as he was pulled but immediately recovered. Instead of falling so that his face landed on Aichi's chest as per the smaller boy's plans, Kai leaned forward and kissed the other's lips once more. His eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around the other's waist.

This time he was pleasantly surprised as Aichi closed his eyes and kissed him back. This time the kiss was better as Aichi tilted his head allowing the brunet to deepen the kiss. After a few moments, Kai pulled away breathing hard. A smirk went onto his face as he noticed Aichi was breathing hard as well. His smirk disappeared as the smaller boy giggled. "… What is it?"

Aichi's tears stopped falling as he giggled once more. "I'm sorry Kai-kun. I know I shouldn't laugh. But I just remembered how you messed up our first kiss," He said. He giggled once more at Kai's surprised look. The brunet looked away embarrassed. Did Aichi have to bring that up? "Don't worry," Aichi murmured making the other boy look at him once more. "You'll improve with time," He teased.

The older boy's eyes narrowed. While he was happy the other boy was happy and comfortable enough around him that he could tease him about stuff, Aichi giggling at him was starting to get on his nerves. He glanced at the other's lips. Kai knew the perfect way to shut up the younger boy.

Aichi was given no warning as Kai leaned in and kissed him. The blue haired boy let out a muffled surprised noise as the other's tongue licked his bottom lip. The brunet hesitated about to back off if the other boy wasn't ready for that type of kiss yet when Aichi opened his mouth inviting his tongue inside. Both boys' eyes closed as Kai's tongue licked Aichi's lips then slipped inside the other's mouth lightly touching the front of the other's tongue.

The blue haired boy giggled at the ticklish feeling. Kai smiled at the giggle then moved his tongue so that he could touch the middle of the other's tongue. Aichi moaned as Kai touched the middle of his tongue with his own.

A smirk went back onto the brunet's face as he heard the other's moan. _That _was what he had been waiting for. The brunet continued to move his tongue inside the other's mouth making sure to touch the middle of Aichi's tongue so he could hear the other's moan.

After making the smaller boy moan once more, the older boy pulled away a thin trail of saliva escaping his mouth. His eyes opened as his arm removed itself from the other's waist and wiped the saliva onto his clothes.

His smirk stayed on his face as he took in the still breathless Sendou Aichi. The smaller boy's face was red and was still trying to catch his breath. Aichi opened his eyes, removed an arm and wiped the thin trail of saliva from his mouth onto his clothes.

"… What did you think of that kiss, Aichi?"

The blue haired boy's eyes widened at the smug smirk on the other's face. A squeak left his mouth as Kai raised his arm to touch his cheek. His arm raised up and touched the other's hand holding the hand in place.

Kai could feel his chest fill with warmth as the smaller boy held his hand in place. Remembering his question, the smug smirk stayed on his face. "… Tell me Aichi."

The smaller boy's eyes looked away unable to look the other in the eyes anymore. "U-Un. That one was better than the first."

"Nothing to giggle over, right?"

Aichi nodded feeling the urge to hide his face.

The older boy smirked satisfied with that answer. A serious look went onto his face as he looked at the other boy. "Aichi," He muttered getting the smaller boy to look at him.

The blue haired boy was surprised to see Kai's serious look. "W-What is it, Kai-kun?"

"… No more avoiding me. If you have a problem with me, we'll talk about it. Do you understand?"

"But what if it is for a good reason, Kai-kun?" Aichi asked.

"… I don't care. Even if you have a good reason, don't avoid me."

The smaller boy nodded. "Un. I understand."

Kai nodded. "I'm glad you—"

"That goes for Kai-kun as well though," Aichi interrupted.

Kai blinked looking surprised at the interruption. "… What?"

"N-No more avoiding me. If you have a problem with me, we'll talk about it. Do you understand, Kai-kun?" A determined look went onto Aichi's face as he spoke to his best friend.

Kai blinked again. He nodded. He leaned in to give a soft kiss to the other's forehead then pulled away. Aichi's determined look had faded away leaving a surprised one in its place. "Ah. I understand, Aichi."

"Really?"

The brunet nodded once more. "… Ah."

Aichi's special smile went back onto his face. "I'm glad," He murmured. His arm that was still around Kai's neck tightened.

The brunet's grip around the other's waist tightened as well. _I'm glad as well, Aichi. Don't avoid me again. Never leave me._

ZZZ

"Welcome," Misaki said not looking up from her book.

"Oh? Look who showed up together! Even holding hands? I can't believe it. Are my eyes deceiving me? _That _Kai is—"Miwa stopped talking as the brunet glared at him.

Misaki looked up from her book eyes widening at the sight before her. A soft smile appeared on her face and she made sure to smile at Aichi as the blue haired boy looked over and greeted her.

Miwa's eyes looked at Aichi instead. "Aichi. When did this happen? How come I didn't get any of the details? I thought you were still avoiding Kai!" He exclaimed loudly.

The blue haired boy looked down at the ground his cheeks flushing pink. "I-It was that obvious?"

"Of course it was. Everybody noticed how you were avoiding him. I'm glad you guys finally made up. Was it Kai's fault again?"

The brunet glowered at Miwa but the blond pretended not to notice and continued to look at Aichi.

"E-Eh? N-No, it wasn't Kai-kun's fault. It was my fault," Aichi said looking up.

"Your fault? What do you mean by that? Come to think of it, you guys are holding hands," Miwa said looking at their hands.

Misaki and Kai resisted the urge to roll their eyes as the blond stated the obvious. "… You said that before, Miwa," Kai said looking away.

"I know that. You didn't let me finish," Miwa frowned at his best friend. He looked at Aichi a teasing grin on his face. "So how far have you two gone?"

Aichi let out a squeak. "E-Eh? W-What do you mean by that, Miwa-kun?"

"You are so cute being oblivious like that," Miwa grinned at him patting him on the head. Aichi looked down embarrassed. The brunet beside Aichi glowered at the blond once more. The blond hurriedly retracted his hand grinning nervously at the brunet.

Aichi looked up at Miwa shyly. "W-What did you mean by that, Miwa-kun?"

_Cute. _Everybody except Aichi thought as they looked at the smaller boy.

"So how far have you two gone? I can see public displays of affection are no problem for you two," Miwa grinned as the smaller boy murmured something incomprehensible.

"… Tch," Kai muttered.

"You guys probably already kissed. Knowing Kai, he probably wasn't able to stop kissing you so I'm guessing you two have kissed multiple times already," Miwa said. He snickered as Aichi's face flushed pink, the younger boy looking away from him. "I guessed correctly, huh Aichi?"

The blue haired boy remained silent unable to voice the answer.

"You two probably already hugged as well," Miwa muttered. A thought came to him making a mischievous grin appear on his face. "Have you guys gone further?"

Kai and Misaki narrowed their eyes at the sight of that grin. They had a bad feeling about that grin.

"Do you mean a k-k-kiss, Miwa-kun?" Aichi, oblivious as ever, asked.

"No. No. I already know you guys have kissed. What about a French kiss?" Miwa asked. The mischievous grin remained on his face as the blue haired boy squeaked and started stammering. "Let's see… What about going all the way?"

"… Miwa," Kai said in a warning tone. He and Misaki were now looking at the blond with glares on their faces.

Aichi looked at Miwa confused. "What do you mean by that?" He asked innocently.

"Don't give me that. You know what I'm talking about. Have you guys had se—"

"_Miwa_. Stop bugging Aichi and fight me. Now," Kai growled not letting the blond finish what he was saying. He let go of the smaller boy's hand and walked over to a Standing Fight Table. A dangerous glare was on his face as if he was daring the blond to refuse.

The blond winced at the sight of the glare and the other's tone. "I wasn't bugging Aichi. I was just curious. Besides, I already know you won't answer my questions otherwise I would ask you. Let me just—"

"_Now_."

"I'm coming. I'm coming," Miwa said hastily walking over and taking out his deck case.

Misaki shook her head at Miwa then looked at Aichi. The smaller boy had his head tilted looking confused. It was clear the smaller boy was oblivious to what Miwa had been about to say. "Aichi," She said getting the blue haired boy's attention. "Congratulations. I'm happy for you and Kai."

"T-Thank you very much, Misaki-san. I'm happy as well," Aichi smiled warmly at her. "I'll make sure to tell Kai-kun your well wishes later as well."

Misaki nodded at him. She and Aichi looked in the direction of Miwa and Kai.

"Stand up-"

"The," Kai said.

"Vanguard," Miwa and Kai said flipping their starting Vanguards face up.

Aichi walked over to watch their fight a smile on his face as he did so. He was looking forward to all of the fights he would have in the future with his friends. He was also looking forward to getting to know Kai better and being in a relationship with him. Was he scared about being in a relationship with Kai? He was but only because he had never been in one before. The blue haired boy smiled as the brunet glanced over at him as he stopped by their table to watch.

Aichi was sure he and Kai would learn together though. He wouldn't avoid the brunet and Kai wouldn't avoid him. They would get through things _together_.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Author Notes: **Hope you guys enjoyed this story. Always wanted to write a fanfic where Aichi finds out his feelings for Kai-kun then proceeds to avoid him because of it. Hope I did this idea justice. If you have time, please review. I would love to know what you thought of my story.

See you next time!


End file.
